User blog:GoldBerry8/Papa's Brownieria
I'm going to write what I think the gameria after the next would be like. It would take place in a new town called......... Swirlview! Papa's Brownieria goes like this Workers *Moe *Liezel *Custom Worker Stations and Gameplay *Order Station *Build Station *Bake Station *Topping Station So the build station is where you choose the batter and the mixables. The mixables are chocolate, various nuts and micsellaneous items. Customers don't have to choose a mixable, or can choose more than one. The batter gets poured into a tray like bakeria, and yes, customers can choose more that one batter. But before all that, you have to grease the pan. Solid butter falls onto your pan as soon as you enter the build station and you have to cover the whole tray before time runs out. In the bake station, you cn choose how you want your brownie cooked: Fudgy, Regular, or Cakey. You can buy different alarms from the shop for this. At the top station, you choose from shakers, drizzles, whipped creams, toppings, including prepared ice-cream scoops and fruits. Then you have to cut the brownies how they please such as 4, 9, 16, or 25 squares. Then you serve it. Customers *Franco (Tutorial) *Indigo (After Tutorial) *Elle (Random) *Vincent (Random) *Roy (Random) *Lisa (Random) *Mindy (Day 2) *Cameo (Rank 2) *Mousse (Rank 3) *Koilee (Rank 4) *Julep (Rank 5) *Santa (Rank 6) *Big Pauly (Rank 7) *'New Customer 2 '(Rank 8) *Cecilia (Rank 9) *Chester (Rank 10) *Ripley (Rank 11) *Austin (Rank 12) *Kingsley (Rank 13) *Bruna Romano (Rank 14) *Sue (Rank 15) *Scarlett (Rank 16) *Mary (Rank 17) *Cherissa (Rank 18) *Amy (Rank 19) *Greg (Rank 20) Closers *New Customer 1 (Monday) *Deano (Tuesday) *Akari (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *Rhonda (Friday) *Xolo (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Locals *'New Customer 1' *New Customer 2 *KCP Winner *New Customer 4 *New Customer 5 Holidays *Christmas (December) (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 6) (Favored by Big Pauly, Chester, Cecilia, New Customer 2, and Santa) *'Australia Day '(January) (Unlocked with Ripley on Rank 11) (Favored by Austin, Bruna Romano, Kingsley, Ripley, and Sue) *Valentine's Day (February) (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 16) (Favored by Amy, Cherissa, Greg, Mary, and Scarlett) *St. Paddy's Day *Easter *Cinco De Mayo *Summer Luau *Starlight Jubilee *BavariaFest *Big Top Carnival *Halloween *Thanksgiving Minigames *Spin N' Sauce (Sunday) *Slider Escape (Monday) *Pizza Pachinko (Tuesday) *Blender Ball (Wednesday) *Freeze-Putt (Thursday) *Customer Cravings (Friday) *Rico's Chiliworks (Saturday) Ingredients Batters *Chocolate Brownie Batter (Start) *White Chocolate Blondie Batter (Start) *Red Velvet Batter (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Koilee) *Salted Caramel Batter *Peanut Butter Batter *Cheesecake Batter *Raspberry Batter *Coffee Batter *Lemon Delicious Batter Mixables *White Chocolate Chips (Start) *Peanuts (Start) *Hazelnuts (Start) *Chocolate Chips (Start) *Raspberries (Unlocked at Day 2 with Mindy) *Macadamias (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Chester) *Sprinkles (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Greg) *Blueberries *Toffee Chunks *Marshmallows *Clusters *Strawberries *Walnuts *Cherries *Butterzinger Bits Whipped Creams *Whipped Cream (Start) *Chocolate Mousse (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Mousse) *Pink Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Cecilia) *Cream Cheese Frosting *Peanut Butter Fluff Drizzles *Chocolate Drizzle (Start) *Strawberry Drizzle (Start) *Salted Caramel Drizzle *Sugarplum Drizzle *White Chocolate Drizzle *Espresso Drizzle Shakers *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) *Peanuts (Start) *Shaved Chocolate (Start) *Pistachios (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Julep) *Sugar (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Sue) *Rock Candy *Mini Mallows *Creameo Bits Placeable Toppings *Cherries (Start) *Bananas (Start) *Vanilla Ice-cream (Start) *Chocolate Ice-Cream (Start) *Salted Caramel (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Cameo) *Dipped Pretzel (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Bruna Romano) *Strawberry Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Amy) *Creameos *Cookies and Cream Ice Cream *Raspberries *Hazelnut Swizzle Holiday ingredients Each holiday has 1 batter, 1 mixable, 1 placeable topping, 1 whipped cream/drizzle, and 1 shaker. Christmas *Fruitcake (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Santa) *Maraschino cherries (Unlocked on Day 2) *Santa's cookies (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Big Pauly) *Candy Cane Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 8 with New Customer 2) *Holiday Yum n' Ms (Unlocked on Day 6) Australia Day *Honey and Vanilla Batter (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Ripley) *Fairy Bread Chunks (Day 2) *Pavlova Meringues (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Austin) *Tim Tam Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 13 with Kingsley) *Milo (Day 6) Valentines Day *Strawberry Batter (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Scarlett) *Cranberries (Day 2) *Lollipops (Unlocked at Rank 17 with Mary) *Cherry Cheesecake Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 18 with Cherissa) *Cupidberry Derps (Day 6) St. Paddy's Day *Mint Cake (Rank 21) *Pistachios (Day 2) *Chocolate Coin (Rank 22) *Irish Cream (Rank 23) *Mint Shavings (Day 6) Easter *Lavender Batter (Rank 26) *Cremebury Eggs (Day 2) *Bunny Ear Candy (Rank 27) *Marshmallow Cheeps Cream (Rank 28) *Jelly Beans (Day 6) Cinco de Mayo *Chili and Chocolate Batter (Rank 31) *Cinco Swirls (Day 2) *Candy Somberero (Rank 32) *Dulce de Leche (Rank 33) *Churro Crumbs (Day 6) Summer Luau *Banana Batter (Rank 36) *Tropical Charms (Day 2) *Passionfruit Ice Cream (Rank 37) *Maui Meringue Cream (Rank 38) *Splashberry Derps (Day 6) Starlight Jubilee *Blueberry Batter (Rank 41) *Blue Stars (Day 2) *White Chocolate Star (Rank 42) *Cherrybomb Drizzle (Rank 43) *Crackle Crumbs (Day 6) BavariaFest *Black Forest Batter (Rank 46) *Gebrannte Mandeln (Day 2) *Linzer Augen (Rank 47) *Eiskaffee Drizzle (Rank 48) *Pretzel Crumbs (Day 6) Big Top Carnival *Apple Crumb Cake (Rank 51) *Candy Jack (Day 2) *Chocolate Banana (Rank 52) *Cotton Candy Drizzle (Rank 53) *Cinnamon Swirl Popcorn (Day 6) Halloween *Tiger Tail Batter (Rank 56) *Scary Sugar Eyes (Day 2) *Candy Corn (Rank 57) *Scream Cream (Rank 58) *Shadowberry Derps (Day 6) Thanksgiving *Pumpkin Batter (Rank 61) *Pecans (Day 2) *Chocolate Acorns (Rank 62) *Crème Brulée Syrup (Rank 63) *Streusel (Day 6) More coming Asap............! Category:Blog posts